Harry and Draco
by Beael
Summary: A Romeo and Juliet parody with Harry and Draco as the main characters.


**Please read. **This play was written in about an hour for a competition we had on my language course. We actually ended up on a share first place (yay!). Anyhoo, this is an extremely unserious Drarry story written with everyone of the characters as one of the ones from Romeo and Juliet (by William Shakespeare). All the characters are OOC. There are (I think) no real swears in the story, but it does contain Main Character Death (since Harry is Romeo and Draco is Juliet). Don't worry, though, no blood or anything.

Every sentence (or row, more like it) has ten syllables. If they don't have that, the next line is put directly beneeth is since their lines _together _holds ten syllables. In some cases we've added extra sounds (eg. 'killéd' where the 'e' is pronounced). If you know the story by Shakespeare you'll probably understand who's who, otherwise I just wish you a good read!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draco<br>_- _**_A Romeo and Juliet story_

**Hermione:  
><strong>Two houses, not alike in dignity,  
>Where magic, hate and love doth young souls bind<br>Young boys whose story ends in tragedy,  
>To whose families have been so unkind<p>

(Everyone is dancing with masks on)

**Harry:  
><strong>'I'm Harry Potter, I'm totally awesome,  
>School is for losers', Oh, he is so hot!<br>Hi sexy, want to dance?  
><strong>Draco:<br>**Sure, babe.

(They dance together)

**Draco:  
><strong>Merlin's pants! Are you Harry?  
><strong>Harry:<br>**Yes, I am.

**Harry:**  
>Oh my Rowling, are you Draco Malfoy?<p>

**Draco:**  
>Yes, but I'm too in love to care.<br>**Harry:  
><strong>Me too.

**Hermione:  
><strong>The next day two old men fought in despair,  
>Did not know the feelings between their heirs.<p>

(Dumbledore and Voldemort screaming at each other)

**Dumbledore:  
><strong>I hate you, Voldemort!  
><strong>Voldemort:<br>**I hate you more!

(Leave Voldemort, enter Harry)

**Dumbledore:  
><strong>Stay away from the Slytherins, Harry.

**Harry:  
><strong>Okey, dad, I'm gonna go play with Ron.

**Hermione:  
><strong>The two young boys went playing at the street,  
>When suddenly an enemy they meet...<p>

**Bellatrix:  
><strong>In the name of Slytherin, thou shall die!

**Ron:  
><strong>Stay back Harry, I shall fight this foul beast!

(Ron and Bellatrix fight, Ron falls down, dying)

**Ron:  
><strong>Shitaki mushroom and fudge, I got hit!

(Ron dies)

**Harry:  
><strong>No! You killed Ron! Avada Kedavra!

(Bellatrix falls dead)

**Harry:  
><strong>What have I done? I have to tell Draco...

**Hermione:  
><strong>So off went Harry to meet his lover.

**Harry:  
><strong>I'm sorry, babe, I killed your cousing.  
>It was an accident, but she killed Ron.<p>

**Draco:  
><strong>You are so hot, so I forgive you, but  
>my father will be pissed of, he'll kill you.<br>You must hide, must flee, go, oh sexy one.

(Leave Harry, enter Snape)

**Snape:  
><strong>Oh child! Why do you look so miserable?

**Draco:  
><strong>Oh dear nanny, I'm in love with Harry.  
>And Harry has killed Bellatrix. Oh dear.<p>

**Snape:  
><strong>SHITaki mushroom! This is so not cool.  
>Poor child, I feel sorry for you, my dear.<br>But don't worry child, it will be okay.

**Draco:  
><strong>Thank you, nanny. Please leave me for the night.

(Leave Snape)

**Hermione:  
><strong>And off Draco went to Hagrid's cottage.

**Hagrid:  
><strong>Who dares disturb my slumber? You rude boy!

**Draco:  
><strong>Please help me! I'm in love with Harry, but  
>he has killed Bellatrix, whom had killéd Ron!<br>I must flee with Harry, no-one may know.

**Hagrid:**  
>Oh, my dear child, you are in deep sugar.<br>Let me think, I may have something for you.

(Hagrid thinks)

**Hagrid:  
><strong>Rainbows and unicorns! I have something!  
>Here, take this potion and drink it tonight.<br>You shall slumber while appearing as dead.  
>I'll tell Harry to meet you when you wake.<br>You can life happily ever after.

**Draco:  
><strong>Oh, thank you Hagrid, thank you very much!

(Leave Draco)

**Hagrid:  
><strong>No problem... no... problem... wait, who was that?

(Hagrid falls asleep)

**Hermione:  
><strong>Draco goes back home and drinks the potion  
>He falls asleep and to the world seems dead.<p>

(Enter Snape)

**Snape:  
><strong>What has happenéd here? Draco tell me!  
>Has Harry used Sectumsempra again?<br>His heart isn't beating! I'm so confused.  
>Could I put a stopper to his cursed death?<p>

(Enter Voldemort)

**Voldemort:  
><strong>Oh my child! WHat has happened? Snape, tell me!

**Snape:  
><strong>I do not know my lord, your son is dead.

(Voldemort falls down crying, enter Dumbledore and Harry)

**Dumbledore:  
><strong>Have you heard Harry boy? Draco is dead.

(Harry runs to Draco)

**Harry:  
><strong>Oh my dear love! My sweet little pumpkin!  
>Life is not worth living without you, love!<p>

(Drinks poison and dies, Draco wakes)

**Draco:  
><strong>Why lays my lover dead on top of me?  
>This is not cool, I shall kill myself too.<p>

(Dies from dagger, Hagrid wakes)

**Hagrid:  
><strong>Have I forgotten something..? MERLIN'S PANTS!

**Hermione:  
><strong>'Tis the end of the epic love story.

**THE END**


End file.
